The Snake Kunoichi!
by MissMiniKakashi
Summary: Kidnapped,Tortured and Raped by Orochimaru. Anko has a daughter, Katsumi Mitarashi. Having just learned the truth of it all, Katsumi is happy when Team 7 adopts her and her bad attitude. This is her tale and the story of how Kakashi falls for his student.
1. Lil' Miss Unwanted

**Lil' Miss Unwanted**

The nurses ran down the hallway carrying Anko on a stretcher, Ibiki followed close behind...everyone ignored the girl with purple hair not very different from her mothers and grey snake eyes just as piercing as her fathers, everyone except for Hatake Kakashi. The only girl in the Academy without a Team, nobody wanted Anko Mitarashi's bastard child by Orochimaru as their Teammate or student for that matter. Nobody until Kakashi took on Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha: the last Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki: Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails, and Sakura Haruno: Konaha's Cherry Blossom. And now it would also include Katsumi Mitarashi: daughter of Anko and Orochimaru, he watched her sit in the corner of the Emergency Admissions and glare at everyone who dared to look upon her. Anko was in the hospital yet again after fighting in the front lines against Orochimaru who'd come for his daughter once more, only this time she hadn't been Victorious. Katsumi knew the truth now, she knew now why Ibiki her mothers lover glared at her with hate when he thought she wasn't paying attention. And she definitely knew why no one at the Academy wanted her, she was bad news for all who tried to protect her.

The little kunoichi decided then and there that she wouldn't let anyone die for her, or nearly die for her ever again. Even if nobody wanted her on their Team, she'd train herself if she had to but the next time Orochimaru came around it would be her fighting him not her mother. She'd show them all what it truly meant to be the daughter of Orichimaru and Anko.

Kakashi watched in interest as the girl held in her tears and walked out of the Hospital, he followed her around town all the way to the training ground where she began to train all by herself. He wasn't even too surprised when she flung a kunai which he easily dodged at his head. "Look you Perv, I'm not into Old Guys so go find some other little girl to molest!" He smirked at her insults on his character. Katsumi Mitarashi had a mouth and a brain to make it lethal, who knew. "I'm not here to molest you as you put it so kindly, I'm your Jounin Sensei Hatake Kakashi and I'm here to tell you that Team 7 meets up everyday at Training Ground Five at 7:30 so be on time."

Katsumi stood there dumfounded as Kakashi pulled a kunai and moved into a fighting stance, "Spar with me so I can get a feel of where you are skill wise, anything goes so use all you've got kid." She snapped out of her stupor and silently thanked who ever was listening, that had sent her Kakashi Hatake.

_She bit into her thumb drawing blood and formed the hand signs and drew the proper seals and Summoned her Summons, _

_SUMMONING JUTSU: SUMMONS KOKORO!_

_A poof of smoke and her summons Kokoro the giant Black Mamba appeared, "Lets give em' something to talk about at the Academy Kokoro!" She leapt upon her snake and infused her chakra to lead the assault on Kakashi, she grinned as Kakashi dodge and retreated, her grin turned into a full on smirk as Kakashi revealed his Sharigan. She was so busy being full of herself she never saw the making of the Shadow Clone, or the real Kakashi flash stepping behind her. By the time she realized what was going on Kakashi had already sent her flying and sealed her chakra immediately dispelling her Summons. And that's when she knew she'd lost, her Summoning Jutsu was her Wild card without it she was just like any other Genin all she knew was the Basics. One kick to the face and she was out._

Kakashi almost felt bad for knocking her out...almost being the key word, she needed to learn and learn quickly not to only rely on her Summons. He already knew from the instructor at the Academy that her Taijutsu was basically non~existent, she didn't know any Genjutsu or Ninjutsu really except for her Summons which was mainly due to who her parents were. He picked her up and carried her home, he dropped her on his couch and went to his own bed not really worried about anyone missing her Anko was out and everyone knew Ibiki somewhat hated her for what she was proof of, the rape of his girlfriend.

Katsumi woke up in the middle of the night, her head felt like the a rabid squirrel was attacking it, and her face was kind of black and blue but she was alive and a bit of exploring let her know it was Kakashi's couch she would call home for the night. Which she didn't mind to much, without her mother home she had no home. Better Kakashi's couch than a tree in the park, or a random bench around town. In her exploring of Kakashi's apartment she found many interesting things, dog chew toys, food and water bowls, but no dogs. "Must be some weirdo fetish thing." She mumbled to herself, as she looked through his book shelves and found no surprise Porn a.k.a. Icha Icha and other books that weren't actually that bad.

She pulled the first Volume of Icha Icha and sat down to read it, the next thing she knew she'd finished the book and Kakashi was standing in his bedroom doorway staring at her and his beloved book. "That's not really appropriate for someone your age." She smiled at him and replaced the book pulling the second one out, "Neither is sleeping in a strange man's house but I did that too." Kakashi smiled at her comment and continued on his way to the kitchen to look into his very obviously empty fridge. "How does Waffles sound?" Her mouth watered and her tummy grumbled at the mention of food. "Great, you're paying!" She headed for the front door, "Ok fine, but if you hurt my book I'm going to kill you." She was laughing at his threat until she looked behind her and saw the dead serious expression on his face. "O...ok Sensei."

He walked ahead of her out the door and smiled back at her, "Great we'll go by your house after we eat and pack up your stuff and bring it over here." She was stuck on the glare of all glares until she realized what he was saying. "Wait..what...why!" Kakashi stopped smiling and looked at her very seriously, "Orochimaru will come back for you, and the Hokage thinks its better if you're not at home or anywhere he'd even think to look when he does."

She was thinking it all over as they ate, and didn't even realize they'd walked to her home until she was standing in front of Ibiki who didn't even bother to hide his hatred of her. "Why are you here, your mothers still at the hospital." She was about to yell at him when Kakashi cut in, "Ibiki we're here to get her stuff, and as much as you don't like what happened to Anko it's not Katsumi's fault and Anko loves her daughter very much. So quit being a fucking asshole and at least try to hold back your hatred for the girl in her presence." Kakashi walked by Ibiki and followed the stunned Katsumi as she headed for her room, she didn't have much a few books, some clothes, journals and to Kakashi's surprise paintings, paints, easels and blank canvases covered her walls. They sealed it all into a scroll and left, the room once covered in her stuff was blank all that showed she had once lived there was a painting on the wall itself of her mother smiling at Ibiki who wasn't glaring for once. Kakashi looked it over until she spoke, "That picture was taken before all of this happened, before I was even created I don't see my mother smile like that very often anymore if at all and its never when shes looking at me. Thanks for defending me Kakashi but my mother hates me."

They arrived at practice with Team 7 two hours late, Sakura and Naruto were yelling at Kakashi as Katsumi walked out from behind Kakashi, Sasuke noticed her first and glared at her assuming she was just another fan girl. "Your hair looks like a chickens ass." Naruto fell over laughing, Sasuke glared at her and Sakura screeched in horror. "You can't say that to Sasuke-kun, Snake girl!" Katsumi looked at Sakura slowly and launched herself at the kunoichi. The guys stared in shock as Sakura screamed and pulled hair, and Katsumi yelled and pulled hair. "Take it back YOU PEPTOBISMAL BITCH!" Finally Kakashi reached in and pulled Katsumi off as Sasuke and Naruto dragged Sakura away. "Sensei she needs Psychological help, I think she bit me...ewww she did bite me! Sasuke-kun does that look infected to you?" Sasuke ignored Sakura with thinly veiled disgust as Naruto looked down at her arm in horror. "Kakashi Sensei you brought us a Cannibal to train with, Nani! What if she eats me, then I'll never be Hokage!"

Katsumi smiled at him sweetly, "I don't eat the weak, so you're all safe."

Kakashi was begining to regret taking her in.

**A/N:Soooo tell me what you think! This was an idea that popped into my head ealier and so I sat down and wrote it out, I need feedback ppl! Good or No Bueno! Reviews mean Love People! ~Batman**


	2. Attempted Murder:Of an Uchiha Brat

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated, but I'm glad I have at least one review lol and hopefully theres more than one person reading this story. Well here you go, another Chapter.**

**Attempted Murder: of an Uchiha Brat**

Ok so picking a fight with her new teammates hadn't exactly been brilliant, but then again neither had agreeing to move in with Kakashi. He paired her off against Sasuke for the afternoon, figuring it would be a bit harder to set him off than the other two and he soon realized he was oh so very wrong. One minute the kids were sparring the next Sasuke was screaming and strangling Katsumi who in turn stabbed him in the chest with a kunai, aiming for his heart and thankfully getting stuck on a rib bone. "FUCKING QUEER CHICKEN ASS HAIRED BRAT, IT'S NO WONDER YOUR WHOLE FAMILIES DEAD! YOU FUCKING FAIL AS A NINJA, THEY WERE SO ASHAMED OF YOU THEY PROBABLY BEGGED ITACHI TO KILL THEM!" Sasuke didn't even hesitate he pulled his own kunai and was inches away from slitting her throat when Kakashi blasted them apart with a water jutsu.

Kakashi was pulling the kunai out of Sasukes chest whle Katsumi recovered from the hit, "Katsumi go home." She stood up and glared at Kakashi. "You're not the boss of me, I can do whatever the hell I want!" Kakashi stepped away from Sasuke, flash stepping in front of her he picked her up by the front of her shirt and started to yell. "You are going to go back to the house immediately and wait there for me until I come home. If you're not there when I get there I swear by the Kages I'm going to beat you!" He dropped her before she could reply and went back to taking care of Sasuke who was smirking at her, to her annoyance his smirk grew as she felt the tears star to fall. She grabbed her bag and took off, ignoring Kakashi's threat she headed for the edge of Konaha and crawled into her secret spot.

**Naked Mishap**

After patching up Sasuke, Kakashi headed home to deal with is new charge and hopefully talk some sense into the girl. He was expecting a bit of a fight, what he wasn't expecting was for her to be missing not only from the house but apperantly all of Konaha. Kakashi quickly realized he wasn't going to find her without help, he headed for Granny Tsu's the local pub to round up a few Jounin friends to help him search. They spent hours running around Konaha, and in the end it was Genma who found her. Kakashi knew the moment she was found because he heard Genma screaming like a little girl. Everyone teleported to where Genma was and couldn't decide to laugh at him and leave him to his fate or attempt to help him. There stood a very naked and pissed off Katsumi blushing bright red while covering her chest with one arm and holding a kunai to Genma's balls with the other, Kakashi was going to ask why she was naked but after a quick look around he realized they were in a cave of sorts and her lack of clothing was because of the pool of water she'd obviously been swimming in.

Kurenai seeing the girls problem and understanding her obvious anger stepped forward and smacked Genma, "All of you get out, now!" Katsumi dropped her kunai and hid behind the nice lady with the pretty red eyes, who's name she vaguelly recalled was Kurenai. When all the men had walked out of the cave, dragging Genma who'd fainted along with Katsumi moved to grab her clothes. "Thank you Kurenai-san for understanding my dilema...he didn't seem to get why I couldn't get out of the water and then when he dragged me out of the pool I just reacted." Kurenai smiled down at the little kunoichi who acted so much like her mother minus the obvious mental problems. "Katsumi I'd have done the same thing as would any kunoichi worth her salt, I don't blame you for trying to catrate Genma...quite frankly no one probably will except for Genma."

**Im Sorry But Im Not**

Kakashi listened intently as the two kunoichi spoke and he wondered in Katsumi would do better with Kurenai's team, until he remembered Kiba Inuzuka was part of that group. The two ninja would try and kill each other quicker than even she and Sasuke had. When they walked out of the cave, Katsumi now fully clothed and a bit calmer than when they'd first showed up. Kakashi was about to lay into her until she turned and looked at him, she began to tear up again as she apologized for not only stabbing Sasuke but running off. He was kind of speechless, he had not expected her to be remorseful in the least. "Uhh it's ok just don't do it again, or I'll have to figure out some form of punishment." She kept crying and glared at the ground, "You know he's not completely innocent, granted I called him a Chicken Ass Haired Brat but that was no excuse for what he said to me...I'm sorry for causing you problems Kakashi-Sensei but I'm not sorry for stabbing Sasuke Uchiha." Confused about what she was saying he questioned her statement, "What did he say?" She glared even harder at the ground and refused to speak. "Katsumi, what did Sasuke say?" Still glaring at the ground she stopped crying and began to look really pissed off, "He said my mother was a freak and disgusting for having me, and that I'm an abomination because Orochimaru experemented on us both...so Sensei again, I'm not sorry for stabbing him."

Kakashi couldn't help but think it. 'Yeah me neither.'

**Shouldn't Taunt Pedo-maru, It Never Ends Well**

Returning from a Mission he'd taken her on Kakashi walked along side Katsumi reading his ever present Icha Icha, "You know people think you're a total Hentai because you walk around reading Porn all day." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, "You don't say." She smiled up at him, "Yeah, me personally I think it's your way of making up for the fact that you never get laid." She cackled maniaclly and danced away as he scowled and swung said Porn book at her head. "I'll have you know I've gotten laid more than you have." She smiled and started walking backward so she could see him while she spoke. "Thats no major feate Sensei, I'm only twelve obvously I'm still a virg..." Kakashi looked up from his book to find Katsumi suspended a few feet in the air by her throat, the culprit her Dear Ole' Dad. "Kakashi how sweet of you to bring her right to me." Kakashi dropped his book and pulled a kunai and started to fight for the little kunoichi, who was kicking and swinging and slowly turning blue. Kakashi managed to distract Orochimaru long enough for Katsumi to break free, she remembered herself and pulled a kunai and severed the tongue choking her slowly. She bit into her thumb and formed the seals, slamming her hand into the ground, "Snake Summoning Jutsu: Summons Kokoro!" Kakashi smiled as she hopped on her snake and joined the fight, he wouldn't have blamed her for running for it.

"Not running off to mommy, Princess?" Katsumi smirked up at her father, "Whats there to run from, all I see here is you Pedo-maru, you know it's not becoming for a Sanin such as yourself to rape little boys and girls." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, Orochimaru was consentrating on her and her scathing insults and didn't even notice Kakashi's Raikiri flying at him till it was there. The Snake man barely dodged it, taking the brunt of the jutsu on his shoulder instead. He screamed and lunged for Katsumi who tried to jump away but tripped over her own feet. Kakashi watched in horror as she stumbled over herself in fright and was caught around the waist by the Sanin. He cringed as she let out blood curtling screams as her father bit her throat, marking her with his Cursed Seal. Kakashi ran forward and caught the now unconcious kunoichi before she hit the fround, while Orochimaru cackled and slithered back to whatever hole he'd crawled out of.

Kakashi sealed the dark mark and carried his unconious charge back to the Village, Kakashi watched helplessly as they took her and locked her up after putting chakra seals on her. "Hokage what are they doing, she's not a danger to us?" Sarutobi turned to Kakashi with a grim look on his face, "That seal of my students...it's a Curse Seal. If she even survives the tranformation, she will be a great danger to everyone. Her Chakra levels will match those of Naruto and the Demon Kyubi inside him." Kakashi fought the urge to steal her away, he'd become attached to her in the few weeks he'd had her. "She's no danger to me, let me take her home." Sarutobi looked thoughful over Kakashi's statement. "If she survives the Transformation and is stable you can take her home when she wakes up." As if on cue, the bound kunoichi began to scream in agony as her body tore itself apart from the inside out. Kakashi watched as it all happened, he watched as the silver vines stretched from the Curse Seal on her throat and wound themselves around her body like intricate Tattoo's. He sat there the entire three days she suffered, suffering with her. He was almost relieved when she stopped screaming, until he realized her heart had stopped too.

**A/N:Sooooo...what now?**

**:) i iz so Evil. Mwhuahahahaha. Review.**


	3. Dead?

**Dead?**

**-Three Days Later-**

Her Team, The Hokage and Iruka were the only ones there. Her own mother couldn't seem to be bothered to go for the funeral. Kakashi walked away last, saying sorry over and over...for failing yet another Teammate. He welcomed the rain, the world could cry for him on that one miserable day.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Time Skip.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

She woke up in the dark, it took her a few minute to realize it wasn't the dark of Kakashi's living room and after feeling around she figured out rather quickly why it was so dark. Never in a million years would she ever expect to wake up buried alive, the last thing she remembered was summoning Kokoro and taunting Orochimaru while Kakashi snuck up behind him. She stayed as calm as she could and began to try and dig her way out. Several minutes later she pushed her way free of the darkness and found herself laying next to her own head marker. Civilians cringed away in fear as she made her way to Kakashi's, so intent on finding him she didn't notice the obvious changes in her stature. She didn't notice her now older features, or how tiny her once baggy clothing had become. She didn't notice the silver snake mark on her throat, that had caused it all. When she finally reached Kakashi's building she found herself with no key so sh pulled chakra to her feet and climbed the wall till she reached his window. As she landed in the small bedroom she realized something was wrong very quickly, one minute she was standing by the window the next she was pinned to a wall kunai at her throat and Sharigan blazing angrily at her. She was being lulled into the empy void of his Sharigan when her marks came to life. Kakashi stared in confusion as the grey eyes began to glow and darkened to a liquid black and silver vines began to spread across the kunoichis body, but what threw him the most was that she broke his Sharigans hold on her mind. And as quickly as it had happened it was gone, the girl slumped forward held up only by Kakashi's arms. "Sensei?"

Kakashi carried her into the bathroom and filled the tub and began to rinse the mud off, he had her washed dried and tucked into his bed in a matter of minutes. The words she'd spoken running through his head. Logic told him it wasn't possible that she was dead but the girl on his bed did in fact resemble her only a much more grown up version. He sat there waiting for her to wake up, hoping he wasn't crazy...that this wasn't an illusion...hoping she was real and swearing if she was that he'd protect her this time.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

This time when she woke up it wasn't darkness that greeted instead it was the bright sunshine of Konaha, and a sleeping Kakashi. She got up to use the restroom before she decided to wake him, if only that had gone as planned...

Kakashi woke to a scream, he looked around for Katsumi and began to panic as he ran for the bathroom where she was still screaming. He found her sitting on the floor, fist bloody shards from the mirror she'd punched lodged in her fist and crying. "What happened to me Sensei?" He knelt down and began to pull the glass out, "I failed you, You died. But now you're back and I won't let you down again." She smiled up at him sadly.

"Promises, Promises Hatake...should I be worried, you're going soft." The both turned to stare at the man who'd spoken, Katsumi stopped the scream that bubbled up at the vision before her. There stood Orochimaru or so it seemed, "You're safe for now child but your precious Sensei wont always be there to protect you, one of these dark night I will catch you unawares and then you'll be mine." Kakashi stood between her and her fathers apperation but as soon as he'd appeared he disappeared, leaving behind a visibly shaken girl and a protective Shinobi who's new vow was to protect her at all cost. "He won't stop Kakashi, he won't ever give up...the only way I'll survive this is if I'm better than him." She sat there shaking until he picked her up and carried her into the livingroom setting her down on the couch while he started to bandage her hand, "Well then I guess we have our work cut out for us, tomorrow we can begin training."

**~Fight or Flight~**

"When faced with an opponent you need to quickly asses everything and decide in a matter or minute whether to stay and fight or run, today we're going to work on the basis that we've decided to run. Your oppenent is stronger and faster so you need to be even stonger and even faster than him." Katsumi looked around in confusion, Kakashi had disappeared. All she heard was his whisper in her ear. "Run..." She threw herself forward and into the tree's, she narrowly dodged a kunai that he flung at her head. She pushed her body to its limit and releasing the curse marks she pushed past it. Kakashi appeared in front of her and knocked her to the forest floor. "You're dead." She glared at him as the marks receded and she dusted herself off. "Those marks aren't for your use, you don't use them. Thats exactly what he want you to do, and you're playing right into his hand."

She spent the next few weeks running, everytime she'd try to defend or change she *died* eventually she started to not only train with a Kakashi but the rest of Team 7 and anyone else who was willing to have her. Only Kakashi new the truth about her as far as everyone else was told she was new to Konaha. It was while she was running alongside Sasuke and Naruto that the idea came to her, if she could run far enough she could hide so she tried it one day while Kakashi was momentarily distracted by Sasuke she took a page from his book and hid herself underground masking her chakra in the process. She waited there until she felt Kakashi's frantic chakra signature appear where she'd disappeared and she sprung into action. She was up out of the dirt with a kunai at his throat before he could blink. "You're dead, Sensei." Kakashi smiled beneathe his mask, hidden up in the tree's as the clone dispersed leaving her looking very confused.

"So you have the run and hide part down, now you need to be able to fight. Your Taijutsu is crap, Your Genjutsu is non-existant...Kurenai and Gai can help you on those you'll have extra training with them whenever they can spare the time. Your summons is useless against Orochimaru, forget your snake and readjust your tastes to something more warm-blooded we're going to the Inuzuka Compound today for you to find a new Teammate/Summons. One of Hanas dogs just had puppies, she said you may have your pick of the litter."

She ended up picking two of the dogs of the nine that were there, an all black pup she names Yin and an pure white pup she names Yang. She smiles and carries them away with her as Kakashi pays Hana for the pups. "You owe me your soul for this Katsumi." She ignores his complaining and runs after the puppies who' ve decided to play tag with her and Kakashi. All fun and games ended soon enough. For the next Several months she found herself training three times a week with Kurenai, three times with Gai and every day with Kakashi and her dogs. All she did was train, every day till she was exhausted. She was exstatic when Team 7 got their first real Mission out of Konaha, it seemed like a simple escort mission to the Land of Waves but quickly became much more complicated.

**A/N: So I didn't like the previous post of this Chapter and I decided to change it up, I'll have a new Chapter up soon. Sorry I've been away for so long. I've been Kinda stuck on writing, it just wasn't happening...I'm not even totally happy with this chapter itself but I need it to start out the basis for my story idea.**


End file.
